Code of the Stars: Elements United
by OptimusPrime2017
Summary: (Book two. Lionpaw is the cat in the image, but the eye color has been changed.) Greeneyes, Tigerpaw, and Lionpaw have arrived in Miles, a forest town of cats. The elements have united and are on their way to becoming true warriors.
1. Our Cats

**Our Cats:**

 _ **Thunderclan (Borrowed/changed from A Vision of the Shadows Arc):**_

Leader: Squirrelstar (dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw)

Deputy: Cloudtail (long-haired white tom with blue eyes)

Medicine Cat(s): Leafpool (light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white paws and chest)  
Jayfeather (gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes)  
Alderheart (dark ginger tom with amber eyes)  
Warriors: Brackenfur (golden-brown tabby tom)  
Brightheart (white she-cat with ginger patches)  
Whitewing (white she-cat with green eyes)  
Birchfall (light brown tabby tom)  
Berrynose (cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail)  
Mousewhisker (gray-and-white tom)  
Poppyfrost (pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat)  
Cinderheart (gray tabby she-cat)  
Lionblaze (golden tabby tom with amber eyes)  
Rosepetal (dark cream she-cat)  
Briarlight (dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hindquarters)  
Lilyheart (small, dark tabby she-cat with white patches, and blue eyes)  
Bumblestripe (very pale gray tom with black stripes)  
Ivypool (silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes)  
Dovewing (pale gray she-cat with green eyes)  
Cherryfall (ginger she-cat)  
Molewhisker (brown-and-cream tom)  
Snowbush (white, fluffy tom)  
Ambermoon (pale ginger she-cat)  
Dewnose (gray-and-white tom)  
Stormcloud (gray tabby tom)  
Hollytuft (black she-cat)  
Fernsong (yellow tabby tom)  
Sorrelstripe (dark brown she-cat)  
Leafshade (a tortoiseshell she-cat)  
Larksong (a black tom)  
Honeyfur (a white she-cat with yellow splotches)  
Sparkpelt (orange tabby she-cat)

Apprentice, Shimmerpaw (light gray tabby tom)

Twigbranch (gray she-cat with green eyes)  
Queens:Daisy (cream long-furred she-cat)  
Blossomfall (tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches)  
Elders: Purdy (plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle)  
Graystripe (long-haired gray tom)  
Millie (striped silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Kits: Eaglekit (ginger tabby she-cat)

Shellkit (looks like Thornclaw)

Plumkit (black and orange she-cat)

Stemkit (orange tabby and white tom)

 _ **Stealthclan:**_

Leader: Bramblestar (dark brown tabby tom)

Deputy: Brackenpelt (golden tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Littlestorm (light gray tabby tom)

Queens: Cinderspirit (very light gray she-cat, mate to Lakeheart of Pondclan)

Elders: Butterblaze (ginger tabby tom, missing one leg)

Warriors: Stormpelt (gray tabby tom)

Jayleaf (gray tabby tom)

Squirrelheart (light ginger she-cat)

Flamestep (ginger tabby tom)

Greeneyes (light gray tabby tom with green eyes)

Apprentices: Tawnypaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Tigerpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Lionpaw (golden tabby tom, a runt)

Kits: Sugarkit (white she-cat)

 _ **Pondclan:**_

Leader: Blossomstar (ginger she-cat with white spots)

Deputy: Troutfur (dark gray tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Berryfur (creamy she-cat)

Queens: Silvershine (silver she-cat)

Elders: Wildflame (bright ginger tabby tom)

Cloverfang (pale gray tom)

Mousepelt (gray she-cat)

Maplefur (tan she-cat)

Warriors: Lakeheart (blue-gray tabby tom)

Mousestep (gray she-cat)

Splashstep (gray tabby tom)

Tallfoot (pale gray she-cat)

Apprentices: Featherpaw (silver she-cat)

Rustpaw (ginger tabby tom)

Kits: Volekit (gray tabby tom)

 _ **Littleclan:**_ __

Leader: Shredstar (dark gray tabby tom; covered with scars)

Deputy: Berrytail (creamy tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Mothmist (light gray she-cat)

Medicine cat apprentice: Blackpaw (black she-cat)

Queens: Strongsoul (black she-cat)

Elders: Echosong (pure white she-cat)

Fallenstorm (dark gray tabby tom)

Warriors: Birchleap (white tabby tom with gray stripes)

Poppypelt (black she-cat with gray spots)

Snaketooth (gray she-cat)

Mosspelt (gray tabby tom with bluish stripes)

Brindlefall (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Bigtail (gray tom)

Yellowclaw (white she-cat with yellow eyes)

Apprentices: Redpaw (dark ginger tabby tom)

Kits: Shinekit (ginger she-cat)

 _ **Heartclan:**_

Leader: Mallowstar (light brown she-cat)

Deputy: Deadspirit (pure black tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Cinderlight (very light gray she-cat)

Queens: Tansydrop (gray she-cat)

Elders: Roseflight (silver she-cat)

Hawkwing (light brown tabby tom)

Warriors: Flamefur (orange tabby tom with bad temper)

Leopardshade (leopard-furred tabby tom)

Beepelt (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Otterheart (dark brown tabby tom)

Petalgleam (ginger she-cat)

Hollysoul (black she-cat)

Firestream (ginger tom)

Cloudclaw (white tabby tom)

Apprentices: Gingerpaw (ginger she-cat)

Applepaw (light brown tabby tom)

Kits: Giantkit (black tabby tom with very big paws)


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _The elements will unite and save the existence of the clans._ Firestar repeated the words in his thoughts. _Water, fire, earth, and air._ Starclan did not give the four chosen cats these powers. Only one of them was even in the clans. The other three were unknown.

The Starclan cats didn't even know what the danger was yet. They didn't know if they could warn the clans in time. They couldn't when the dogs attacked. It was a tragic disaster for Stealthclan. Nothing like that should ever happen again in the history of the clans.

"Thinking about the prophecy again, Firestar?" Sandstorm's meow came.

The flame colored tom stretched. "Yes, I am." He admitted.

"Why? The clans will be fine, as they always have." Sandstorm meowed.

"Remember what happened to Shadowclan, Riverclan, and Windclan?" He asked, the memory painful, though he hadn't been in the real battle.

"Firestar," His mate began with a sigh. "That was back then. Those were the original clans. These cats have learned from many of our mistakes and have continued to. They'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Firestar asked, irritated. "We don't know the danger."

"Don't worry." She purred.

"Anything can happen." Yellowfang looked up from nearby. "Expect the unexpected."


	3. NOTICE

**I forgot to transfer Lakeheart to the Stealthclan allegiances. Sorry if you realized I forgot and got worried!**


	4. Chapter 1

Lionpaw, Greeneyes, and Tigerpaw followed Minho to a larger den. The brown tom pushed his way through the bramble barrier. Three other cats stood inside of the large space. It was almost as big as the clearing of the camp. The three cats looked up from what they were doing.

Minho turned towards the visitors. "Which of you has the water element?"

"I do." Lionpaw responded firmly.

"He saved my life with it twice!" Tigerpaw grumbled.

"Good." The tabby cat responded. "You have learned how to use it a bit. Excelente."

Tigerpaw was breathing heavily from the dehydration. "Can you get us some good water?" He croaked.

Minho let out a small cackle of laughter. "I see you have found the ocean. Yes, I will get you some fresh water."

The tom moved further into the den, leaving the clan cats with the three strangers.

"You are the water cat?" A white she-cat asked.

"Yeah." Lionpaw replied.

"You're hardly bigger than a kitten!" A black tom retorted.

"That doesn't make me any different." The golden apprentice meowed.

"Does it really take that long to get water?" Tigerpaw growled.

"Relax, I got this." Lionpaw told him.

He flicked his tail and water came from the back of the den, flying to them through the air.

"See?" He purred.

The water settled on the ground and they started drinking it. Once they finished, he used his power to put the water back.

"You cats look like you haven't had water or food in days!" The third cat, a tom that looked similar to Bramblestar, meowed.

"There's no water in the plains." Greeneyes told him. "All we could find to eat were those prairie dogs."

"You had to cross the plains?" The dark brown cat gaped. "Oh, sorry, you're probably wondering who I am. He he. The name's Bay. That white she-cat is Zima and the black tom is Panther."

Minho looked over the cats, watching them closely.

"I'm Lionpaw." The golden apprentice finally meowed. "That's Greeneyes," He flicked an ear towards his mentor," And the other cat is Tigerpaw."

"Nice to meet you." Bay replied, dipping his dark brown head.

"Alright." Minho interrupted before they could start talking again. "Lionpaw, your training begins today. Are you ready?"

Lionpaw held his head high. "Always."


	5. Elemental Cats

_**Elemental Cats:**_

 **Lionpaw (golden tabby tom) -** ability to spawn and control water

 **Bay (dark brown tabby tom) -** ability to cause earthquakes

 **Zima (white she-cat) -** ability to control air and wind

 **Panther (black tabby tom) -** ability to spawn and control fire


	6. Chapters 2 and 3

It had been a moon since his training in Miles had begun. He'd grown close to the other elemental cats, who had begun to call him Lion. He learned that Bay controlled earth, Zima controlled the air and wind, and Panther controlled fire.

Greeneyes and Tigerpaw had joined the community of forest cats and were fitting in well. They watched Lionpaw's training each day, but left at night. The elemental cats had to stay in this training den at all times with Minho.

Lionpaw stretched as he got up from his nest. He slowly padded over to the entrance of the big den and pushed the bramble barrier open.

"Hello!" A young gray tom chirped.

"Hey." Lionpaw dipped his head. "Got today's meal?"

"Yep!" The cat purred, moving aside.

A black tom walked in and neatly dropped two blackbirds and a squirrel in the corner of the room. The cat walked out and then re-entered with three mice, two shrews, and one vole. He put them with the other fresh-kill and left.

"That's all." The young cat meowed, nodding to the black tom as he exited. "Have a good day."

"You too." The golden apprentice replied as the two cats moved on.

Lionpaw pulled the bramble barrier closed and picked up the fresh-kill carefully, carrying it into a safe spot where it wouldn't be damaged during training. Then he picked the vole out and carried it over to a corner of the large den to eat. The only sounds were the snoring and breathing of the sleeping cats.

He quickly ate the vole and disposed of the bones. He stretched again and yawned, settling back down into a comfortable position in the corner. He saw the shape of Panther rising to his paws. The black tom snatched a blackbird from the pile and sat down beside him.

"Morning there, Lion." The fire elemented cat mumbled drowsily, taking a bite of the blackbird.

"Morning, Panther." Lionpaw replied.

The black tom swallowed the rest of the blackbird. "So, you want to train with me today?"

"Sure." Lionpaw purred enthusiastically.

"You really do fit in here with us, Lion." Panther purred back as he padded off with the bones of his prey.

Lionpaw felt joy on the inside. This was the first time he'd ever felt like he belonged. No cat bullied him here, like Tigerpaw and Tawnypaw did back in the clans. Though Tigerpaw had come on this journey with him, he could feel that the tom had changed a little on the inside. The dark apprentice wasn't as rough as he'd been.

He began to wonder if he'd want to go back to the clans when it was time…

 **Uh oh!**

 **Chapter 3**

Lionpaw shot water at Panther, soaking his pelt. Then he blocked and extinguished a burst of fire. He shot more water at the black tom, who evaporated it with the heat of more fire. Panther leapt on top of him, claws sheathed. Lionpaw shot water into the tom's eyes, making it hard for him to see. He easily kicked him off and scrambled to his paws. He climbed on top of the other cat, holding him down for a few heartbeats. He moved off of him, proud of his victory.

"Good job!" Panther complimented after he'd gotten to his paws.

"Thanks." Lionpaw purred.

"You're earned it." Panther purred, walking off to get a drink.

Lionpaw looked towards his mentor and Tigerpaw.

"Great job, Lionpaw." Greeneyes meowed.

In Lionpaw's free time, Greeneyes would come in and train both apprentices at once. They were even learning battle moves from these cats. Greeneyes kept telling them that they'd be great warriors when they returned to the clans.

"Thank you!" He dipped his head to his mentor, proud of himself.

Tigerpaw let out a scowl. "I wish I had some kind of a power."

"Maybe you do." Lionpaw shrugged. "Perhaps it's waiting to reveal itself."

*X*

The next day, when Greeneyes came in, he looked distressed.

"Where's Tigerpaw?" Lionpaw asked.

"I don't know!" His mentor exclaimed. "That's the problem. I've searched the whole community. He's gone!"

 **So yeah...We know that most of the cats with 'Tiger' as their prefix have ambitions. Soon we'll learn Tigerpaw's!**


	7. Chapters 4 and 5

"Do you have any ideas of where he is?" Lionpaw demanded

"He may have gone back to the clans." Greeneyes responded, obviously forcing himself to stay calm.

"Oh great." The golden apprentice muttered. "What are we supposed to do about that?"

"I can go after him." Greeneyes meowed, straightening up.

"What if he isn't planning to come back?" Lionpaw asked.

"Then I guess I can come back to watch you." His mentor shrugged.

"No, it's alright." The golden apprentice decided. "We've all had too much travelling lately. You might as well go home, Greeneyes. Okay?"

The gray tom dipped his head. "See you when you get back, Lionpaw."

"You too then, Greeneyes." He purred as his mentor left the den.

 _Travel well, Greeneyes. Travel well._

 **Chapter 5**

It had been three moons since his mentor had left and Lionpaw was reaching the end of his elemental training. He had grown to be bigger than his mentor.

Minho was assessing them for the last time. It was a free for all match. The four cats were as ready as they could be. They stood facing each of the other three.

"Ready, fight!" Minho yowled.

Lionpaw ended up against Bay to start with. The tom split the ground open under him and he fell into it. He wasn't scared though. He began to fill the crack with water until he reached the top and swam out of the water.

Bay had a shocked look on his face. "How?"

"Never expect it to be easy!" Lionpaw purred, ending it in a growl.

He leapt on top of the other cat and they tussled on the ground. Eventually Lionpaw gained the advantage and pinned Bay down for three heartbeats.

"Aww man." Bay murmured, hanging his head low as he walked out of the way and lay down beside Minho.

Zima was easily deflecting the fire that Panther shot at her, making the black tom have to dodge it as well. The wind picked him up, spun him around, and threw him into a wall.

"Oof!" Panther slid to the floor.

They watched the tom get to his paws, stumble around dizzily, and then collapse. Zima had one.

"Final round; Water versus Air!" Minho announced.

Lionpaw faced Zima, ears flattened and ready to fight.

"Fight!" Minho yowled.

Lionpaw pushed back a wave of air as Zima made the first move. He slipped water under the air and splashed it into her eyes, making her close them and stop using her element. He rose water up from the crack in the floor and moved it under him so he stood above Zima. He dripped one drop of water onto her head from his paw. She opened her eyes and blasted him off of his water tower, making it splash back down and run back into the crack.

He burst to the surface and scrambled onto the den floor, water dripping from his pelt. He blasted her with another burst of water and then another. Soon he was spinning her around in a water bubble. He popped it and Zima landed on the ground, panting hard.

"You win." She gasped out.

Minho nodded approvingly. "You all fought well. Your training has ended."

Lionpaw simply dipped his head. Then he easily made the water wring itself from his pelt.

The other three cats just nodded.

"Lionpaw, tomorrow you must go home." Minho told him.

"I know." He nodded sadly.

"For tonight, you may stay here and get some rest." The brown tabby added.

Lionpaw looked around at the others. "It was an honor to train with you all."

"You too." Panther meowed, dipping his head. "Lion, we'll forever remember you."

Emotions flooded through Lionpaw as he looked down at his friends. They were family to him. He didn't want to leave, but he had to.

"I'm gonna miss you all so much." The golden apprentice admitted, sadness overwhelming him.

"We'll miss you too, Lion." Bay responded, a choking noise in the dark cat's voice.


	8. Chapters 6, 7, and 8

Lionpaw was halfway home. Only halfway. He'd been travelling for days. He hadn't hunted in so long that he was having problems with it now. He could see his own ribs through his pelt if he looked down. On the flip side, at least he was getting plenty of water.

His daily routine was simple; Wake up at dawn, travel, and go to sleep at dusk. He had occasional water breaks and attempts on hunting.

The hunger gnawing at his belly was weakening him and making him less wary of his surroundings. In the last couple of days he hadn't make much progress. He was literally dragging his paws now.

 _Will I make it back home?_

 **Chapter 7:**

Lionpaw stumbled across the border and into Stealthclan territory. He was so hungry. The hunger had turned to pain. He knew that he was literally starving. It had taken another quarter moon to get home and he arrived on moonhigh of the half moon.

The golden apprentice hauled himself through the territory, towards the camp. He generated water and drank it. His tail dragged along the ground and his head hung low as he stood a few tail lengths from the thorn barrier of the camp. He hesitated, watching from a distance.

Greeneyes was the camp guard for tonight. The warrior was crouch right outside the barrier, dozing.

Lionpaw slowly padded forward, past his mentor and into the camp. He didn't see any cats, so he dragged himself over to the fresh-kill pile. He chose a magpie and dragged it over to the edge of the clearing, as well as himself.

He began to bite into it, ripping off huge chunks at a time. He devoured it, the prey no longer remaining in heartbeats. He was still hungry, though the horrible pain had left him. He took care of the remains of the prey and went into the medicine den to see if Littlestorm was back from the Moontree yet.

The medicine cat wasn't there yet. Lionpaw sat down, shifting into a comfortable position as he began to wait.

 **Chapter 8:**

It was dawn by the time Littlestorm finally rushed into his den. The pale furred tabby brushed right past the skinny apprentice and began to sort through herbs he never got to finish.

Lionpaw cleared his throat. "Littlestorm." He meowed. It was the first word he'd said in days.

Littlestorm's head jerked up in surprise, his gaze focusing on the golden apprentice.

"Oh, hello there, Lionpaw." Littlestorm meowed. "I see you're finally back. Oh great Starclan!"

The tabby exclaimed. "You're thinner than a mouse in leafbare!"

"Let's just say I lost my hunting skills." The thin apprentice shrugged.

"Let me see…" The medicine cat rummaged through the herbs in the den, looking for something in particular. He pulled a few herbs out and lay them before the apprentice. "Eat these. It'll easy your hunger."

Lionpaw ate them, grateful despite the bitter taste.

"You had better go get some rest, Lionpaw." Littlestorm told him. "It'll help. I'll make sure Bramblestar knows that you're back."

"Thanks." The golden apprentice meowed, dipping his head.

He turned and padded out of the den. He padded through the empty clearing and into the apprentices den. Tigerpaw and Tawnypaw were sleeping soundly. Lionpaw settled down into his nest, grateful that the journey home was over.


	9. Chapters 9, 10, and 11

Lionpaw padded behind Greeneyes. They were on the dusk patrol. It had been a moon since Lionpaw had returned to Stealthclan. Tigerpaw and tawnypaw were warriors now. They were known as Tigersnarl and Tawnyfur. It wouldn't be long before the golden apprentice became a warrior.

Lionpaw froze in his tracks, pricking his ears. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" His mentor asked.

"Shh." The apprentice warned.

They both fell silent, listening. Lionpaw heard the noise again. Some kind of an animal. A young animal. He listened to its wailing, trying to figure out where it was. Then a wave of something crow-food smelling hit him.

Lionpaw slowly padded to his left, sensing that the young animal was over there. He reached an old badger den and the noise was loudest there. And the smell the strongest. Trying not to gag, he motioned for his mentor to come over.

Greeneyes padded over to his side. "What is it?"

"I don't know." Lionpaw admitted. "I'll go check it out."

He slowly padded to the entrance of the den and went inside. What he saw amazed him.

 **Chapter 10:**

Three young dogs. Pups. Two were dead. The living one was still whining and whimpering. Where was the mother? Could it have been one from the stories that had attacked all those moons ago? One of the ones that nearly destroyed Stealthclan?

"Lionpaw?" Greeneyes mewed.

"Pups." He replied. "I found pups. Two dead, one alive."

"How old?" His mentors call came.

"Two moons maybe." Lionpaw guessed.

The tan pup didn't stop whining. He could smell it's fear.

"Hey," He tried to sooth it. "It's okay."

The pup let out one last whimper and scrambled towards him. Lionpaw glanced at Greeneyes, who was standing at the entrance, watching. His mentor merely shrugged.

"What do we do with it?" He asked.

"Take it back to camp. I don't know." His mentor grumbled.

"I'll take it back." Lionpaw decided. "I guess you can clean up here and finish the patrol?"

"Yeah. I can take care of the rest then." Greeneyes dipped his head.

"Good then." The golden apprentice meowed. "See you back at camp."

"Same to you." His mentor replied.

Lionpaw picked up the pup by the scruff. He dipped his head to his mentor and began heading back to camp, still amazed by their discovery.

 **Chapter 11:**

"Fine." Bramblestar growled. "It may stay."

It was nearly moonhigh. Lionpaw had spent awhile arguing for a helpless pup.

"Thank you, Bramblestar." He sighed in relief.

The only response was an annoyed hiss.

Lionpaw slowly padded out of the leader's den and set the pup down in the clearing.

"Can you talk?" The golden apprentice asked.

"Y-yes." The pup barked.

"Shh, keep it down." Lionpaw responded. "How old are you?"

"Five moons." The pup replied.

 _He's got about a moon until he's an apprentice. I got a moon until I'm a warrior. Maybe I'll have a dog for an apprentice!_

"My name is Lionpaw." He told him. "I'm an apprentice in Stealthclan. Welcome to the clan."

"Steathclan…" The pup repeated.

"What's your name?" Lionpaw asked.

"Mud." The tan pup replied.

"Alright, well from now on we'll be calling you Mudpup." The apprentice easily decided. "Understand?"

"Yep!" Mudpup barked.

"Shh!" Lionpaw flattened his ears. "When you're six moons old, you'll be an apprentice, like me. You'll be assigned a mentor to train you." He continued. "Then you'll become a warrior and get your full name."

Mudpup nodded to show that he understood.

"Alright, now get to the nursery." He ordered.

"Yes, Lionpaw." Mudpup replied, wagging his tail wildly as he bounded off.

 _Oh boy...I have a bad feeling about this._


	10. Cats UPDATED

**Our Cats:**

 _ **Thunderclan (Borrowed/changed from A Vision of the Shadows Arc):**_

Leader: Squirrelstar (dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw)

Deputy: Cloudtail (long-haired white tom with blue eyes)

Medicine Cat(s): Leafpool (light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white paws and chest)  
Jayfeather (gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes)  
Alderheart (dark ginger tom with amber eyes)  
Warriors: Brackenfur (golden-brown tabby tom)  
Brightheart (white she-cat with ginger patches)  
Whitewing (white she-cat with green eyes)  
Birchfall (light brown tabby tom)  
Berrynose (cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail)  
Mousewhisker (gray-and-white tom)  
Poppyfrost (pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat)  
Cinderheart (gray tabby she-cat)  
Lionblaze (golden tabby tom with amber eyes)  
Rosepetal (dark cream she-cat)  
Briarlight (dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hindquarters)  
Lilyheart (small, dark tabby she-cat with white patches, and blue eyes)  
Bumblestripe (very pale gray tom with black stripes)  
Ivypool (silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes)  
Dovewing (pale gray she-cat with green eyes)  
Cherryfall (ginger she-cat)  
Molewhisker (brown-and-cream tom)  
Snowbush (white, fluffy tom)  
Ambermoon (pale ginger she-cat)  
Dewnose (gray-and-white tom)  
Stormcloud (gray tabby tom)  
Hollytuft (black she-cat)  
Fernsong (yellow tabby tom)  
Sorrelstripe (dark brown she-cat)  
Leafshade (a tortoiseshell she-cat)  
Larksong (a black tom)  
Honeyfur (a white she-cat with yellow splotches)  
Sparkpelt (orange tabby she-cat)

Twigbranch (gray she-cat with green eyes)

Shimmerpelt (light gray tabby tom)

Apprentice, Leafpaw (light brown she-cat)  
Queens:Daisy (cream long-furred she-cat)  
Blossomfall (tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches)  
Elders: Graystripe (long-haired gray tom)  
Millie (striped silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Kits: Eaglekit (ginger tabby she-cat)

Shellkit (looks like Thornclaw)

Plumkit (black and orange she-cat)

Stemkit (orange tabby and white tom)

 _ **Stealthclan:**_

Leader: Bramblestar (dark brown tabby tom)

Deputy: Brackenpelt (golden tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Littlestorm (light gray tabby tom)

Queens: Cinderspirit (very light gray she-cat)

Elders: Butterblaze (ginger tabby tom, missing one leg)

Warriors: Stormpelt (gray tabby tom)

Jayleaf (gray tabby tom)

Squirrelheart (light ginger she-cat)

Flamestep (ginger tabby tom)

Lakeheart (blue-gray tabby tom, formerly Pondclan)

Greeneyes (light gray tabby tom with green eyes)

Tigersnarl (dark brown tabby tom)

Tawnyfur (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Lionclaw (golden tabby tom)

Apprentices: Sugarpaw (white she-cat)

Mudpaw (tan pitbull male)

Kits: Fernkit (gray she-cat)

 _ **Pondclan:**_

Leader: Blossomstar (ginger she-cat with white spots)

Deputy: Troutfur (dark gray tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Berryfur (creamy she-cat)

Queens: Silvershine (silver she-cat)

Elders: Maplefur (tan she-cat)

Warriors: Mousestep (gray she-cat)

Splashstep (gray tabby tom)

Tallfoot (pale gray she-cat)

Featherfoot (silver she-cat)

Rustpelt (ginger tabby tom)

Apprentices: Volepaw (gray tabby tom)

Kits: Violetkit (light brown she-cat with purple eyes)

Sleekkit (black and white tabby tom)

 _ **Littleclan:**_ __

Leader: Shredstar (dark gray tabby tom; covered with scars)

Deputy: Berrytail (creamy tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Mothmist (light gray she-cat)

Medicine cat apprentice: Blackmist (black she-cat)

Queens: Strongsoul (black she-cat)

Elders: Fallenstorm (dark gray tabby tom)

Warriors: Birchleap (white tabby tom with gray stripes)

Poppypelt (black she-cat with gray spots)

Snaketooth (gray she-cat)

Mosspelt (gray tabby tom with bluish stripes)

Brindlefall (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Bigtail (gray tom)

Yellowclaw (white she-cat with yellow eyes)

Redblaze (dark ginger tabby tom)

Apprentices: Shinepaw (ginger she-cat)

Kits: Tansykit (black tabby tom)

 _ **Heartclan:**_

Leader: Mallowstar (light brown she-cat)

Deputy: Deadspirit (pure black tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Cinderlight (very light gray she-cat)

Queens: Tansydrop (gray she-cat)

Elders: Roseflight (silver she-cat)

Hawkwing (light brown tabby tom)

Warriors: Flamefur (orange tabby tom with bad temper)

Leopardshade (leopard-furred tabby tom)

Beepelt (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Otterheart (dark brown tabby tom)

Petalgleam (ginger she-cat)

Hollysoul (black she-cat)

Firestream (ginger tom)

Cloudclaw (white tabby tom)

Gingerpelt (ginger she-cat)

Applefoot (light brown tabby tom)

Apprentices: Giantpaw (black tabby tom with very big paws)

Kits: Silentkit (silver tabby tom)


	11. Chapters 12 and 13

Lionclaw looked at his apprentice dog. He had become a warrior just the day before and had gotten his apprentice today.

"Can we go hunting?" Mudpaw yelped.

"You don't even know the territory yet." Lionclaw told him. "I'm giving you the tour first."

"Oh, right." Mudpaw grumbled, looking down at his mentor.

The young dog was already twice the size of his mentor. Most of the clan still feared or hated him, though a few cats had come around.

"Come on." Lionclaw meowed.

He padded out through the large thorn barrier. It had been rebuilt bigger so that Mudpaw could fit through. He led his apprentice towards the Littleclan border.

*X*

"No, tuck in your paws." Lionclaw told him.

The dog obeyed and the golden warrior walked around him, inspecting his hunting crouch.

"Good." He meowed approvingly. "Now lets go hunt."

"Yay." Mudpaw barked quietly.

*X*

Lionclaw caught three mice and his apprentice caught a rabbit. They threw the prey onto the fresh kill pile.

"Good job!" Cinderspirit complimented. "That's a lot of prey for the end of leaffall."

"I know." Lionclaw purred. He turned to his apprentice after his mother had padded off. "Good job to you too."

"Thanks!" Mudpaw wagged his thin tail.

"You're welcome." The golden warrior mewed. He looked up at the darkening sky. "Go get some rest. Tomorrow I'll show you some fighting moves."

"Okay." The dog apprentice excitedly headed towards the apprentices' den.

 _He's so energetic. He's not going to make this easy for me…_

 **Chapter 13:**

Lionclaw pulled back, barely dodging Mudpaw's massive forepaw. It was challenging, training a dog. He had to admit it. More challenging than he'd ever think. He snapped out of his thoughts just in time to duck down as his apprentice flew over him. He snapped back up and leapt onto the pup's back.

"You need to move faster!" He scowled, leaping off of the young dog as he bucked, trying to throw the warrior off.

Lionclaw landed neatly on all fours. He rolled to the left, dodging a swinging forepaw.

"I'm trying!" Mudpaw retorted.

"Try harder!" Lionclaw yowled through a grunt as he got back up. "A dog should be able to have taken me down by now."

 _This was a mouse-brained idea. Why did I even bring him back to camp in the first place?_ He was snapped from his thoughts as he got smacked into a tree by his apprentice. He let out a puff of air and scrambled back to his paws.

"You alright?" Mudpaw asked.

"Yeah, stay focused though." The golden warrior told him "If you're distracted in battle, you give our opponent an advantage."

"Sorry!" The tan pup yapped.

Lionclaw heaved a frustrated sigh. "Go hunting or something."

"What about you?"

"I'm going back to camp!" He retorted.

"Why?" Mudpaw asked.

Lionclaw let out a low growl. "Look, I don't have as much energy as you. I'm a cat, you know. Not a dog." He turned and began padding towards camp.

He heard his apprentice let out a small whimper, but he didn't turn back.

 _He has to learn, one way or another._


	12. Chapters 14 and 15

Lionclaw was already tired of it. All of it. Training a dog was very challenging, especially when it's three times the size of its mentor. Three moons had passed. There was still at least three more to go before he was free from this. Mudpaw was almost always full of energy, unlike himself. Mudpaw would be able to train all day and night if he wanted.

The golden warrior rose to his paws and padded through the thorn barrier. He cruised through the forest and settled down on the sand by the lake. He let out a yawn as he watched the sun begin to set.

Suddenly he pricked his ears as he heard yowling from the Littlelan border. He glanced over to see two rival warriors yowling at something. He heard a pawstep behind him and turned to see Mudpaw. _Oh no…_

"What are you doing here?" He hissed to his apprentice through gritted teeth.

The pup cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"Those are the cats of a rival clan!" Lionclaw nearly yowled. "They're going to think you're dangerous."

"But I'm not." Mudpaw told him.

"But they don't know that!" The warrior growled as he scrambled to his paws. "Get back to camp. Now! I'll take care of them."

"Y-yes, Lionclaw." The tan pup yapped sadly.

Lionclaw watched him dash off before he raced towards the border to deal with the rival patrol. He stopped a tail length away. The other warriors were practically on the border.

"Why is there a dog on your territory?" The Littleclan deputy, Berrytail, asked.

"Stealthclan's problems aren't your concerns." Lionclaw growled.

"Oh really?" Birchleap snapped back. "A dog is all of the clans' concern after what the last dogs did to your clan."

"Stealthclan has recovered well and we don't need any help." The golden warrior retorted, flattening his ears and unsheathing his claws.

"Come on, Birchleap." Berrytail ordered, padding away. "You know he's right. If he's not, let them suffer the consequences."

The warrior let out one last huff before he glared at Lionclaw and padded after his deputy. Lionclaw heaved a heavy sigh of relief.

 **Chapter 15:**

Lionclaw slowly dragged his paws as he headed back towards the camp. _I wonder if Mudpaw actually went back to camp…_

As if in answer to his question, the pup leapt at him from the bushes. The golden warrior instinctively flattened himself to the ground, spooked. He got to his paws to face his apprentice, but he was amazed when he realized it. He was looking at a totally different sandy dog. It growled at him.

 _Oh no, oh no, oh no…_

"Mudpaw!" He yowled.

Lionclaw unsheathed his claws and flattened his ears. He was about to lash his forepaw out at the dog when suddenly Mudpaw burst out of the bushed and leapt on top of the attacking dog.

He staggered backwards as the two dogs snarled and fought in a blur of tan fur. One of the dogs slashed the other, splattering blood on the warrior as he struggled to get out of the dogs' reach. Lionclaw reached a tree and began clawing his way up the trunk.

He heard one of the dogs yowl in pain and a thump on the ground. He didn't dare look to see which was standing up still. He heard fierce growling and barking at the bottom of the tree. His heart began pounding. The other dog was still up. He climbed as fast as he could.

Lionclaw's paws slipped, leaving him hanging by one claw. He felt it began to tear. He looked down at the dog and saw the blood leaking from its fangs and paws. His gaze moved over to the barely breathing form of Mudpaw.

Suddenly, the warrior remembered something. That he was different. He was elemental. He waved his tail, signalling for the water to come into the area. Just as it swallowed u the dog, his claw tore from his paw and pain split through it. He fell down, down into the water. The water he had summoned.

Lionclaw burst to the surface of the water and began to redirect it towards the lake. His head went under again and he lost control of the water. It kept going downhill, towards the lake. He saw one of the two dogs, kicking wildly. Then he heard a huge splash as the water poured into the lake and began to spread out.

The golden tabby burst to the surface, gasping for air. He saw both dogs swimming around, frantically trying to reach the shore. He couldn't tell which one Mudpaw was. Lionclaw faced the shore of Stealthclan territory, which wasn't too far off. He began stroking his limbs through the water as he swam towards the beach.

 _Well, I've had my bath for today…_


	13. Chapters 16 and 17 (ENDING OF BOOK)

Lionclaw pulled himself out of the water, his pelt soaking. Mudpaw had reached the shore heartbeats before him and the other dog had drowned because it couldn't swim.

"Thanks." The golden tabby meowed as they padded along.

They halted in conversation.

"It's part of the job to defend the clan at all times." The dog reminded him. "Just did what had to be done."

"You did good." Lionclaw told him. "Let's get back to camp."

"Alright." Mudpaw agreed.

They slowly padded the rest of the way towards camp. Just as they entered, Lionclaw realized that his injured paw had begun to bleed again. He didn't care much though. He'd had worse pain before. Much worse.

Lionclaw entered the medicine den, followed by Mudpaw.

"What is it?" Littlestorm asked gruffly.

"Hello, Littlestorm." The golden warrior mewed. "It's a long story…"

 **Chapter 17**

It had been half of a moon and things have already begun to change. Majorly. Lionclaw woke up to hear battling cats. He slowly padded out of the empty warriors' den. What was happening? He ran right past the fresh-kill pile and out of the camp. He didn't see any of the cats, yet he heard the screeching coming from all over. A war? He heard a loud bark among the screeching.

Confused, Lionclaw raced towards the beach. When he reached it, he looked around. At every border, cats were battling. He had to stop this. He had to stop this now. He began making a lot of the water rise and most of the fighting cats stopped to look up at it. He let out a loud yowl and made waves of water fly at each border, separating the cats. Once he had accomplished the task, he let the water drop back into the lake.

It wasn't enough. The cats started attacking each other again.

"Now what?" He asked himself.

"There's nothing you can do, Lionclaw." A voice meowed.

The golden tabby tom turned to see a wolf-like cat looking at him. It was obvious based on the ghost-like features of this cat that he was with Starclan. _Wolf-_ He prowled through his mind for the rest of the name.

"Wolfsoul." The cat told him. "That's my name."

"What do you mean that I can't do anything?" Lionclaw pressed on the matter.

Wolfsoul looked him straight in the eyes. "The war has only just begun."

 **Guess what? I'm leaving it at that. Go ahead and post a review of what you think will happen in the next book. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **END OF THIS BOOK...**


End file.
